


Underdog-3. Stray Dog. Ренджи, Такео

by mnogabukv, steinvor



Series: Underdog [3]
Category: Bleach, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, MMA, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Некая организация (здесь - Страйк) устраивает бои без правил среди различных военизированных структур. (Союз, Готей-13 как внутренние войска, Частная военная кампания (ЧВК) - Эспада, охранное частное агенство Кучики Бьякуи "Синсенгуми")cameo  Cub Swanson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Я не провожу "лагерей". Я не сплю в палатках и не жарю над костром зефирки. Лагеря для детишек."  
> Чейл Соннен о тренировочных лагерях  
> Hazu feat ill bostino - Stray Dog

Абараи Ренджи (Блич), Такео (Ноблесс)

 

Ренджи не поверил своим ушам, когда Кучики Бьякуя предложил ему участие в турнире "Страйк".  
Тем не менее, капитан 6-го отряда и совладелец частного охранного агенства "Синсенгуми" не шутил.  
Представить иронизирующего или пытающегося пошутить Кучики Бьякую было попросту невозможно.  
\- Разумеется, мне и кому-нибудь еще из авторитетных людей придется дать тебе рекомендацию, чтобы тебя допустили к участию в этом турнире. Кроме того, требуется внести первоначальный взнос, оплатить медицинскую страховку и услуги персонального тренера... Впрочем, если пожелаешь, твоим инструктором по физической подготовке и консультантом по некоторым техникам могу быть я.  
Абараи Ренджи на некоторое время ошеломленно задумался. Мысли беспорядочно перескакивали с одного невероятного предположения на другое. Словно блохи на бродячей собаке попавшей под суровую головомойку в собачьей ночлежке.  
Это что же, попытка Бьякуи его задобрить, чтобы он на время отстал от младшей сестры Кучики за которой безуспешно ухаживал почитай как последние полтора года. И вот только сейчас отношения вроде бы стали складываться в благоприятную для него сторону...  
Или же капитан и вправду хочет опробовать его в настоящем деле? Турниры по боям без правил в промоушене "Страйк" хороший шанс заявить о себе и подняться в элите ММА.  
Или это такой маневр, чтобы отправить его "в свободное плавание"? Если Ренджи повезет, то Кучики, сможет заработать на нем неплохие деньги, а если Абараи прогорит, то Бьякуя просто избавится от него, как от ненужного балласта.  
Во всяком случае, в данный момент следовало дать один-единственный решительный и безоговорочный ответ. Либо он подписывается на эту судьбоносную авантюру, либо попросту сливается в унитаз, как никчемный и бесхребетный мусор.  
Как там про таких говорил конкурент из отряда "Эспада" Шиффер?  
\- Не вопрос, конечно, - когда он произносил эти будничные слова самоуверенным и якобы беззаботным тоном, внутри словно что-то оборвалось, но отступать от озвученного вслух решения было уже слишком глупо и поздно.  
Абараи еще раз мотнул головой, так что завязанный на затылке неаккуратный темно-малиновый "хвост" с силой хлестнул по плечу и несколько волосков застряли во рту, улыбнулся обнадеживающе широко. точнее оскалился, словно молодая еще не опробованная в боях собака и решительно подтвердил:  
\- Да, я буду выступать в этом турнире.

 

Несмотря на то, что "Страйк" была независимой частной коммерческой организацией, у руководства промоушена имелись тесные связи с представителями национальных военных силовых ведомств разных стран. В том числе с отрядом Готей-13 и частной военной компанией "Эспада" .  
Особо тесные контакты были налажены и с представителями Союза.  
В силу своей спортивной направленности, турнир "Страйк" проводился по правилам ММА, что вполне устраивало лейтенанта Готея-13, Абараи Ренджи.  
Драться совсем без защиты: без защитных жилетов, шлемов, протекторов, наколенников и прочей амуниции бывшему руконгайцу было не привыкать.  
Только перчатки для ММА - шингарды и спортивная куртка с поясом и штаны - кейкоги. Стандартная унифома дзюдоистов или последователей джиу-джитсу.  
Лейтенант 6-го отряда уже представлял как на дзюдоистком ковре подомнет и облапает в самых неприличных местах своего капитана. Говорят, представители клана Кучики в свое время брали уроки у самого основателя Дайто рю Айки-дзюцу, Сокаку Такэда.  
Его необоснованные мечтания безжалостно оборвал тот же Бьякуя.  
\- Будешь заниматься с командой T-Blood, Академия смешанных боевых искусств. Команда участника UFC Тацуя Каваджири и Йохеи Сакамото.  
Ренджи оставалось взять "под козырек" и мысленно подтереть слюнки.

 

За несколько дней до начала турнира он встретился со своим будущим противником.  
Парень из специального подразделения Союза провел несколько тренировок в том же спортзале.  
Сначала Ренджи показали здоровенного амбала в сером военном камуфляже и в шрамах по всему телу. Ну чисто сошедший с экранов ДВД слегка отретушированный Терминатор.  
Подсказали, что это руководитель ДА-5, группы специализирующейся на силовых операциях Союза. Рядом с этим ходячим монстром время от времени возникал, словно бестелесный дух из волшебной лампы тощий, суетной паренек с дерганными, нервными движениями. Беспрестанно шевелящий наманикюренными длинными пальцами и тонкими ухмыляющимися в тревожной полуусмешке губами.  
Второй околачивающийся возле здоровяка тип выглядел скользким и еще более нервным и чудным, чем оба предыдущих субчика.  
Ренджи объяснили, что это еще один участник "гладиаторских боев", специалист по ближнему бою Шарк. Несмотря на обманчиво-хрупкую внешность, тот находился в отличной форме и весил ни много ни мало, все 79 кг.  
То, насколько в бою важна масса ему показал в тренировочном спарринге еще Джагерджак. При росте 186 см тот весил все 80 кг, что никак невозможно было определить внешне. В боях по правилам ММА и боксе ударная мощь в некоторых пределах зачастую существенно увеличивалась вместе с мышечной массой самого бойца. Подобно бойцам из семейства кошачьих, некоторую тяжеловесность мускулистого торса Гриммджоу скрадывала особая тягучая грация и феноменальная ловкость "шестого номера" Эспады.  
Кстати, о весе. Его "родная категория" в которой он выступал на военных первенствах была 78 кг, средний вес. Однако максимальный вес, которого удавалось достичь Ренджи не превышал 84 кг, и это при его 1 метр 98!  
Дело было не столько в конструкции его "кости", наоборот, Ренджи выглядел достаточно худым, но ширококостным, что называется, "мосластым".  
Чтобы существенно увеличить вес, такому как он нужно было качаться в спортзале и пить специальные протеиновые коктейли.  
Смешно, будто у лейтенанта 6-го отряда, одного из самых загруженных, как боевыми дежурствами, так и внеплановыми учениями и различным проверками, оставалось какое-то время чтобы заморачиваться подобной ерундой!  
Если, конечно, он не рассчитывал на победу в затяжной борьбе в партере.  
Ну, если принимать во внимание военную специализацию его противника, возня внизу ему, скорее всего не понадобится.  
Пронырливый пятый офицер 11-го отряда, Аясагава Юмичика каким-то непостижимым образом нарыл дополнительную информацию, помимо тех официальных данных, что предоставляются организаторам турнира.

 

Его будущего противника звали Такео. По военной специальности он был снайпер и Ренджи оставалось только догадываться почему его включили в основной кард турнира.  
По его представлению снайперы существовали тихо и скрытно, сами по себе. Тренировались, сдавали свои специальные зачеты по своей особой системе и только и делали, что разбирали, чистили и собирали свое оружие.  
Правда Юмичика узнал по большому секрету, что этот Такео участвует еще в параллельном турнире, в специальных боях проводившихся по особенным правилам.  
Большинство выступающих в показательном карде обладали той или иной уникальной специализацией. Почти все бойцы прошли жесткий отбор и были слегка "модифицированны".  
Впрочем, среди представителей организации Готей-13 тоже хватало таких "особенных".  
Взять хотя бы того же Абараи. Несмотря на то, что он по минимуму владел так называемыми "внутренними стилями", в которых значительное внимание уделялось работе с энергиями и различными психотехниками, его силовая борьба превосходила возможности обыкновенного человека.  
В отряде Готей-13 все высшие офицеры так или иначе проходили негласное "усовершенствование" в соответствии со своими физическими данными и особыми способностями.  
В организации Айзена, "Эспаде", таких "проапгрейденных" было подавляющее большинство.  
Видимо Союз также делал ставку на генетические эксперименты и так называемое "живое оружие".  
Может этот самый Такео тоже какой-нибудь мутант?  
Единственная неестественная черта у "мутанта", бросавшаяся в глаза с первого взгляда была невероятно красивая, прямо-таки голливудская внешность.

 

Его соперник стоял на голове. Точнее, в какой-то специальной йоговской позе.  
Вовремя появившийся капитан Кучики пояснил, что это одна из самых сложных, так называемых "королевских" перевернутых асан. Называется "ширшасана" и практикуется при достижении определенного продвинутого уровня.  
Кучики представил Абараи личного тренера по джиу-джитсу и в течение часа придирчиво вскинув брови наблюдал за тем, как его заместитель оттачивает искусство проведения амплитудных бросков и удушающе-болевых приемов.  
К тому времени, как борцовская техника Ренджи стала более-менее соответствовать тому уровню, до которого собирались дотянуть Абараи его тренеры, парень из команды Союза закончил стояние на голове и теперь распластавшись на тонком мате, то ли отдыхал, то ли медитировал в так называемой "позе трупа".  
Когда Абараи удалось вымолить у своего капитана двадцатиминутный перерыв чтобы продышаться, парень уже закончил свои шаманские ритуалы и первым делом, приняв вертикальное положение, стянул стягивающую волосы в неаккуратный хвост, бандану.  
А вот и "фишка" номер 2.  
Мало того, что волосы у "модификанта" были довольно броского, то ли темно-гранатового, то ли отливающего баклажаном и сиренью, цвета, так еще и длиной они были на зависть самому Абараи чуть ли не ниже попы.  
И вообще, этот тип был на редкость весь из себя идеальный: стройный, высокий, в меру накачанный, с правильными чертами лицами, острым, но, тем не менее мужественным подбородком и высокими скулами. При таких роскошных темных волосах глаза цвета морской волны казались особенно пронзительными и светлыми.  
Тонко очерченные брови и длиннющие, на зависть представительницам прекрасного пола, ресницы, если приглядеться, тоже отливали неестественно фиолетовым и синим.  
При первом взгляде казалось, что парень очень похож на девушку. При более придирчивом осмотре бросались в глаза характерные признаки этакого брутального мачо.  
Высокая переносица, резко очерченный профиль, характерный тяжеловатый англо-саксонский подбородок с четко очерченными углами и решительно сжатые тонкие губы.  
Парень заметил, что его разглядывают и слегка нахмурившись отошел в угол с боксерской грушей.  
Следующие полчаса было слышно как он методично и жестко обрабатывает многострадальный спортивный инвентарь тяжелыми, акцентированными ударами с обеих рук и ног.  
Судя по хлестким мясистым шлепкам, удар у него был поставлен как надо.  
Вскоре к нему подошел их похожий на киборга лидер. Заметил какой-то изъян в его ударной технике и стал гонять своего подчиненного на специальных боксерских перчатках-"лапах".  
Перерыв, милостиво предоставленный тренером и Кучики будущему участнику турнира подошел к концу. Ренджи одернул как положено куртку, подтянул штаны и сосредоточился на отработке техники бросков "наге но ката".

 

Двухчасовая тренировка пролетела незаметно.  
Кучики с тренером разрешили Реджи отдохнуть и подкачаться, благо зал был хорошо укомплектован тренажерами, сами удалились в раздевалку, обсуждая дальнейшую стратегию и обмениваясь осуждающими репликами относительно того, "куда катятся настоящие боевые искусства".  
Ренджи огляделся. В зале тренировались еще несколько учеников, парень с фиолетовыми волосами возился теперь на борцовском ковре, ловко высвобождаясь от захватов своего противника.  
Ренджи пригляделся повнимательнее, парень явно использовал приемы борьбы бразильского джиу-джитсу или грепплинга. А парень-то непрост...Ренджи прищелкнул языком и решил подкатить к местному специалисту по борьбе в партере. Традиционные искусства, конечно же, хорошо, но BJJ явно прогрессировало быстрее.  
Внезапно у дверей возникло какое-то мелкое столпотворение. Послышался характерный шум, крики, щелканье фотоаппаратов. Представители Союза продолжали сосредоточенно отрабатывать выход из "гарда" на "удушающий" и "болевой".  
Ренджи с досадой перевел взгляд на побросавших свои занятия учеников Академии.  
Крики приближались, сейчас можно было различить отдельные слова и целые фразы.  
-Это же Кевин "Каб" Свонсон!  
Среди зевак, почитателей смешанных единоборств и будущих участников турнира пронесся благоговейный шепот, переросший в свист, восторженные крики и прочие проявления нескрываемого болельщицкого счастья.  
Конечно, 33- летнего обидчика Тацуя Каваджири и Ду Хо Чоя не только знали в лицо по трансляциям телеканала Fox, но и любили и восхищались им.  
Калифорнийский "Киллер" умел не только самозабвенно драться на ринге, но и демонстрировал потрясающие зрительские шоу.  
Взять хотя бы его фирменный удар ногой с опорой на одну руку, взятый из капоэйры, "ау батидо".  
Черноволосый американец совсем затерялся в окружении таких же темноволосых голов японских фанатов. Продолжать тренировку дальше было бессмысленно и бесполезно.  
Лидер ДА освободил руки защищающегося в "гарде" и позволил встать.  
Казалось, происходящее вокруг его нисколько не касается и он даже не замечает изменившейся обстановки в зале. Прошибить такого чем-нибудь кроме объявления третьей мировой войны с инопланетянами было бы невозможно. Да и то, скорее всего этот "дед" воспринял бы космическую заваруху всерьез. Обычно такими бывают "вечные сержанты", "прапоры" и "капралы".  
Этот же был командиром спецподразделения и судя по отношению к нему подчиненных мужиком был суровым, и даже немного жестким.  
Длинноволосый Такео что-то сказал своему командиру и пошел к притулившемуся в углу кулеру с питьевой водой. Лидер спецгруппы ДА молча кивнул и пошел к выходу.  
Кого-то то ли встречал, то ли провожал, Ренджи не совсем разобрался.

 

\- Слышал? - Ренджи аж вздрогнул от неожиданности. Ох уж этот Аясегава!  
Подкрался, как кошка и еще отвлекает от изучения будущего противника.  
Ренджи недовольно повернулся к сослуживцам, справедливо считая, что если одна зараза приперлась, значит и другой...черт не заставит себя ждать.  
\- Ты что здесь забыл, Юмичика?  
Офицер многозначительно улыбнулся кому-то за спиной Ренджи, и неопределенно ответил:  
\- Да так, присматриваю соперников для Иккаку.  
\- Хрена ты кого присмотрел, - тот самый дружок Аясегавы уже направлялся в их сторону, хмуря брови и выбирая на кого бы излить свое раздражение. - Небось положил глаз на какого-нибудь красавчика с фитнес-клуба? Ренджи, привет, слышал, что Кабу Свонсону предлагают модификацию?  
Ренджи мотнул головой, вопросительно поднял брови.  
Всезнающий и оскорбленный Юмичика вздохнул и пояснил тонкую подоплеку событий:  
\- Вместо титановых пластинок на лице ему предлагают усилить регенерацию, только срастется ли орбитальная кость и челюсть, там же столько осколков у него скреплено болтами!  
Ренджи поежился.  
\- Да ну, нафиг, неизвестно все ли срастется правильно. Да и у кого будет делать такую дорогостоящую операцию?  
Вон, в Эспаде регенерация только у Шиффера, а у других вроде бы не хватает собственных разработок.  
\- Говорят, будут оперировать в Союзе, но это не факт. Бабушка надвое, как говорят, сказала. А ты бы сам согласился на то, чтобы стать модифицированным?  
Ренджи и Иккаку синхронно пожали плечами, полное заживление ран - это одно, а вмешательство в личные гены, это вещь необратимая.  
\- Вдруг у меня мутант какой-нибудь потом родится? Или не родится вообще...  
\- Мулы и другие полукровки, говорят, всегда бесплодные.  
Аясегава хотел что-то возразить, но тут мимо них прошелестело белым кимоно какое-то небесное создание. Не человек, а божество, греческий Аполлон, по мнению пятого офицера 11-го отряда. Мало того, что парень был из каких-то западных федераций и как-то уж слишком нереально красив, так вдобавок ко всему он имел еще и кудри этакого бронзового оттенка.  
Иккаку с неудовольствием отметил про себя секундную заминку своего товарища, когда тот посторонился освобождая дорогу какому-то очередному физкультурнику.  
\- А это еще кто такой, весь расфуфыренный, как матрона?  
\- Победитель среди бодибилдеров и культуристов. Говорят, что сейчас он снимается в одном из клипов, с этими, знаменитыми корейскими девочками... в общем, кличка у него Тарзан.  
\- Не кличка, а артистический псевдоним!  
Мадараме помрачнел челом при виде такой Юмичиковой осведомленности, связываться с киношниками и моделями было немного накладно, вдруг по суду заставят выплачивать компенсацию морального и физического ущерба?  
\- Ну так что, присмотрел ты какого-нибудь противника, Иккаку?  
Мадараме наугад ткнул вытянутым пальцем в первого попавшегося соперника.  
Похожий на ожившего киборга модели Т-800 лидер ДА-5 медленно повернул голову в их сторону.  
Ренджи слегка подзавис, наблюдая за его плавными как от эффекта "слоу-мо" движениями.  
"Он же нас всех троих в стенку впечатает и не поморщится," - мелькнула короткая мысль, отчетливая, как след грязных ботинок на свежевыпавшем снегу.  
Мадараме принялся неторопливо стягивать с себя верхнюю одежду.  
Аясегава бросился отговаривать его от самоубийственного поединка.  
\- Цирк, - только и произнес появившийся из раздевалки Кучики.  
Двое, слава богам, подчиненных не из его отряда, не могли справиться с модифицированным по кличке Шарк.  
Несмываемое пятно на чести всего 11 отряда!  
Бьякуя поискал глазами представителя своего, 6 отряда.  
Ренджи весьма успешно отрабатывал на длинноволосом противнике технику уклонения от захвата.  
Командир спецподразделения ДА Кранц с первого же плевка угадал в нем начальника примерно того же ранга и кивком поприветствовал равного ему по званию. Движением бровей отослал длинноволосого Такео делать упражнения на так называемую "заминку", и скрестив могучие руки на великанской груди принялся подбадривать своего второго модификанта.  
\- Лейтенант, - в голосе капитана Кучики чудилось веяние арктических ветров над величественным безмолвием ледяных торосов. - Лейтенант, поторопитесь, вас ждут и другие обязанности.  
Ренджи попытавшийся провести тренировочную разведку боем с будущим соперником разочарованно стал натягивать куртку.  
Мысленно он пожелал Мадараме и Юмичике удачи.

 

На время проведения турнира Ренджи вместе с другими участниками от Готей-13 тренировался и жил в отеле при Академии ММА.  
Помимо него в соревнованиях участвовали лейтенант 9 отряда Хисаги Шухей и 3 офицер 11 отряда Мадараме Иккаку. Отличие было в том, что Хисаги участвовал в каких-то параллельных соревнованиях, как мастер кусаригама, а Мадараме выступал тут же, рядышком, чуть ли не в тот же вечер, что и Абараи.  
Вместе с третьим офицером в качестве секунданта и тренера пробился на Страйк и его приятель, Аясегава Юмичика. Пятый офицер был еще тот пролаза. Кстати, именно он обеспечивал их житье-бытье на время пребывания в отеле. Договаривался насчет еды, стирки одежды, медицинского осмотра и прочих бытовых мелочей.  
Представители Эспады, Шиффер и Джагерджак, их заклятые конкуренты, разумеется, снимали жилье совсем в другом районе.  
Также как и высшее руководство - начальники штабов, и, конечно же - глава древнего аристократического клана капитан Кучики Бьякуя.  
Так что после всех тренировок, утренней и вечерней, в отеле самоорганизовалась этакая безалкогольная офицерская вечеринка.  
Пришел даже хмурый и неразговорчивый Хисаги.  
\- Что с тобой, лейтенант? Тебя отшила какая-нибудь ринг-герл или чирлидерша?  
\- Есть лишь одна настоящая красотка в октагоне...  
Ренджи выдержал почти минутную эффектную паузу, дождался, пока до всех остальных дойдет...  
Аясегава первым сообразил, что Абараи имел в виду эротическую модель для взрослых Шанделлу Пауэлл:  
\- Ты про этого пиздобола из UFC? Чейла Соннена?  
Все трое, за исключением державшегося особняком Шухея, заржали.  
\- Ренджи, с каких это пор ты изменил своим лилипуточным брюнеткам?  
Даже зеленые новобранцы Готея-13 были в курсе, что Абараи прется по миниатюрным, в стиле девушка-подросток, маленьким брюнеткам. Таким, например, как Рукия Кучики.  
И это несмотря на огромную, не менее полуметра разницу в росте!  
Даже старшая сестра его избранницы, супруга его непосредственного начальника Кучики Бьякуи, Хисана, была выше сестры чуть ли не на голову.  
Впрочем, сестры разнились не только телосложением, но еще и характером.  
Хисана была нежная и очень женственная особа, как раз под стать заносчивому аристократу. В то время как Рукия была сорванцом, и настоящим японским"гаменом", потому что большую часть своей жизни она предпочитала водиться с мальчишками. Даже в Готей пошла за своими друзьями-приятелями, впрочем, вступительные экзамены кроме нее выдержал только один Абараи.  
Столько лет эта негодная девчонка водила его за нос, и наконец у него появился шанс как-то обратить на себя ее внимание.  
А тут этот турнир Страйк, как бы за месяц вынужденной разлуки не утратить завоеванные позиции у Рукии.  
Зря, кстати, друзья о ней в этот вечер напомнили.  
Ренджи на несколько минут отвлекся от своих товарищей и наконец заметил своего бывшего наставника.  
\- Семпай, а вы почему такой хмурый?  
Теперь на Хисаги обратили внимание и остальные.  
\- Проиграл, что ли?  
Для 3-го офицера 11-го отряда Мадараме Иккаку существовал лишь один вид катастрофической ситуации по поводу которой стоило убиваться - проигрыш более сильному сопернику.  
В этой одержимости сражаться и побеждать он превзошел даже известного драчуна из Эспады Гриммджоу Джагерджака. Неудивительно, ведь 11 отрядом командовал самый отчаянный милитаристский фанатик всего Готея, Зараки Кенпачи, который не только всем своим внешним обликом походил на стереотипный образ военного инструктора из Академии для новобранцев, но и в точности соответствовал этому архетипу "майора Пейна" и "сержанта Хартмана".  
Действительно, Хисаги должен был выступать сегодня, неужели что-то сорвалось, или же он действительно проиграл какому-нибудь выскочке из Союза? Или, что было бы еще более обидно - одному из конкурентов из ЧВК типа Эспады?  
Хисаги утомленно вздохнул и устало откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза.  
\- Нет, я выиграл, но этот придурок, мой противник решил попробовать разорвать захват и серьезно поранился...  
Ренджи неоднократно присутствовал на тренировках Шухея с кусаригама, техника дистанционного обезоруживания и обездвиживания противника составным оружием ему была близка.  
Он и сам подумывал о том, чтобы в дополнение к приемам задержания полицейской дубинкой поучиться работе с нунчаками или тонфа.  
Опять же, традиционные японские виды единоборств импонировали его аристократичному капитану, что в какой-то степени повышало его шансы на сближение с предполагаемым свояком.  
Вот Кучики удивился бы, если б узнал, что Ренджи так иногда его про себя называет. Порезал бы на кусочки своей раритетной фамильной катаной, Сенбонзакурой.  
Парни сочувственно замолчали, памятуя о том, что в отличие от них, пока что не нюхавших настоящей боевой обстановки, Хисаги Шухей участвовал в нескольких миротворческих операциях в Центральноафриканской Республике и на Ближнем Востоке.  
Внешне, он оставался обычным веселым компанейским парнем, но во время командировки в нем совершился какой-то внутренний перелом, так что по некоторым вопросам его точка зрения значительно расходилась с мнением его сослуживцев.  
Так, например, он не ставил победу любой ценой во главе личных приоритетов, наоборот, лейтенант очень опасался того, что ему придется снова убивать людей, и поэтому подобные инциденты с нанесением тяжких телесных повреждений угнетали его и в достаточной мере давили на психику.  
А вот для агентов Союза или наемников из Эспады морально-этических заморочек по этому поводу, наверняка не существовало.

 

Ну, раз Шухей отстрелялся, можно было и выпить чуть-чуть протеинового коктейльчика.  
Мадараме с Юмичикой только придумай повод, нажрутся, как свиньи, даже несмотря на угрозу дисквалификации.  
Впрочем, что там говорилось об условиях проведения соревнований? Никаких ограничений на проведение боевых и смертельных приемов? Никаких оговорок про присутствие допинга в крови, полная свобода на неограниченный спектр действий!  
Половина участников с модификацией на генном уровне!  
Несправедливо, товарищи! Я же единственный тут безо всяких там прибамбасов! Я чист и гол, аки береза в степи...  
Тут Мадараме и вправду замкнуло на этом пункте и он начал целеустремленно и лихо раздеваться, вихляя задом.  
Юмичике наоборот, хотелось самому покрасоваться голым.  
Оба стали разоблачаться наперегонки, мешая друг другу локтями.  
Кажется, Иккаку действительно хватил лишку, как, впрочем, и не участвующий в турнире Аясегава.  
Ренджи и Шухею достались пассивные роли зрителей.  
Как по заказу, или, наоборот, в силу крайне невезучих обстоятельств, в номер, где они не цивилизованно отдыхали ввалился не стучась и ничему уже не удивляясь чем-то обеспокоенно-рассерженный Бьякуя.  
Хотел лично поговорить со своим непосредственным подчиненным. Желательно без чужих ушей.  
Кучики бросает, коротко и невыразительно негромким голосом: "Жду тебя в коридоре". Ренджи вываливается спустя несколько долгих минут. Весь в растроганных чувствах от такого нежданно-негаданного визита, в мятой футболке и в расхлябанно болтающихся на костлявых бедрах якобы "адидасовских" фирменных спортивных штанах.  
Непосредственный подчиненный, такой непосредственный, что ничуть не смущаясь обзывает его "родней".  
Небольшое пространство в коридорчике напротив двери электризуется от прожигающе недовольного взгляда Кучики. Впрочем времени на пререкания с пьяным Ренджи у того нет.  
\- Только что Эспада заключила выгодный долгосрочный контракт на формирование структур национальной безопасности при очередном африканском местечковом президенте.  
Ренджи старательно пялит на него глаза, тщетно пытаясь доколупаться до основной сути вопроса.  
\- Заключили - и что? Нашему Готею от этих контрактов ни холодно, ни жарко. Мы ж официально относимся к так называемым силам национальной безопасности и внутренним войскам...  
Бьякуя нетерпеливо смахивает со лба выбившуюся из прически длинную прядку.  
\- Ну, во-первых, Эспада наш вечный заклятый конкурент ! У всех их сотрудников без исключения значительный боевой опыт. А где они в следующий раз станут его применять? А ну как не только в какой-нибудь Ливии или Могадишо...А во-вторых, эти частные киллеры непосредственная угроза для моих бодигардов.  
Ренджи как-то забыл, что действительно, члены Эспада, все как один были заточены на организацию и выполнение различных диверсий.  
В то время как телохранители из отряда Кучики, "Сенсингуми", как раз-таки и являлись непосредственной преградой на пути к их мишеням.  
\- Ты посмотри как Четвертый готовит к турниру Шестого!  
Капитан озабоченно завозился со своим командирским планшетом.  
\- Это неполная запись с недавней тренировки Эспады.  
В этой организации ранжирование офицеров велось непосредственно по номерам, от первого, высшего уровня до замыкающего первой десятки, а затем еще более дробно - одиннадцатый, двенадцатый и так далее.  
Ренджи от удивления даже чуть-чуть протрезвел.  
\- Капитан, откуда такие секретные материалы?  
\- Разведка донесла, - Кучики смотрит в недоверчиво ухмыляющееся лицо Абараи и поясняет - обменял на кое-какую информацию у хакера из ДА-5, Тао.  
Абараи только свистит, глядя на такой беспринципный сговор. Кучики же цинично отмахивается, мол, все законно, я же по второму образованию военный юрист.  
А тем временем, на экране планшета военный психолог Шиффер наставляет и без того взвинченного до предела Джагерджака.  
Вот Гриммдоу пытается организовать то подсечку ногой, то незамысловатый "проход в ноги", между тем Шиффер наказывает ему не стесняться и бить сразу обеими руками и прямо по ушам. Коротко и без замаха, но зато от души и со всей, как говорится, силы.  
\- Бьякуя, а хлопок по ушам и открытой ладонью в глаза - это разве можно?  
Ренджи даже слегка очканул от таких не джентльменских манер и неспортивного поведения.  
Кучики начинает втолковывать ему, раздражаясь понемногу и торопясь, чтобы с первого раза запомнил, что никаких ограничений и правил в этом турнире нет. С самого начала не было и в отдаленной перспективе не предвиделось.  
Коротко и жестко.  
Организаторы выбрали эту площадку, чтобы продемонстрировать уровень существующих в разных организациях военных технологий и других боевых разработок.  
А участники турнира - выставочная витрина потенциальных исполнителей для таких же потенциальных нанимателей их услуг.  
Так что особых наград за участие в этом турнире не жди.  
Последнее замечание Ренджи немного расстраивает.  
Ему кажется, что капитан, как всегда немного перестраховался, как говорят "подготавливает места, чтобы было удобнее падать".  
\- Значит, хлопанье по ушам, и удары в висок и в затылок - все разрешено?  
Кучики мотает головой и согласно кивает: конечно, разрешено и не такое.  
С этим действительно необходимо свыкнуться или смириться.  
Ренджи смиряется и делает попытку перенастроить чье-то мировоззрение прямо сейчас, не медля.  
\- Кучики, ты наконец выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Видя ошарашенные округлившиеся глаза Бьякуи, Ренджи с мечтательным удовольствием поясняет:  
\- Это я не тебе, тренируюсь сделать предложение руки и сердца Рукии.  
И в подробностях представляет, что если бы капитан несмотря ни на что согласился


	2. поединок Такео и Ренджи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> поединок Такео и Ренджи
> 
> любимая музыкальная тема под которую было написано  
> Diego Ortiz, Recercada quinta 1997 Bettina Hoffmann & Modo Antiquo  
> так как на Ютубе такой нет, то пусть будет   
> Yngwie Malmsteen - Brothers  
> https://youtu.be/IGqZE3AlnuA

Перед вечерним выступлением Ренджи провел еще одну тренировку.  
Накануне происходило взвешивание, и Ренджи с удовлетворением обнаружил, что прибавил без малого семь килограммов. Его соперник весил на несколько килограммов меньше. С одной стороны, это было весьма на руку, поскольку вместе с весом повышались мощь и сила удара, а с обратной, Кучики всерьез опасался за его выносливость, хотя настроение у лейтенанта было отчаянное и боевое.  
Легкий нервный мандраж лишь усиливал чувство некоторой эйфории, и Абараи Ренджи словно бы распирало от избытка бродившей в нем силы.  
Еще до объявления выхода на арену Ренджи решил отбросить все ухищрения и положиться на свои, отработанные до автоматизма навыки.  
Все поединки этого тура проводились на спортивном татами площадью 15 на 15 метров, правда форма одежды несколько отличалась от армейского рукопашного боя. Вместо защитной маски, шингардов на руках и на голени, а также специальной обуви всего лишь спортивная куртка и широкие штаны, короче обычный дзюдоистский комплект - доги.  
Из обуви Ренджи выбрал себе удобные боксерки, а вот его противник какие-то фирменные адидасовские «саватки».  
План Ренджи на бой был предельно незатейлив и прост, по возможности большую часть поединка проводить в стойке. Сильно вперед не лезть, работать на своей излюбленной дальней дистанции. На так называемый «удачный нокаутирующий удар» - «лаки-панч» ни Кучики, ни Абараи не рассчитывали. Ну не был никогда лейтенант Абараи Ренджи таким уж выдающимся панчером. Зато измотать противника отвлекающими финтами и атаковать в самый неожиданный момент, это у него была излюбленная манера. Даже капитан Кучики Бьякуя, по мнению многих сослуживцев иногда был более прямолинеен.  
Ну и пусть, он же аристократ, да к тому же почти «олигарх», а богачам многое позволено, в том числе и ошибиться разок-другой. А вот бедному лейтенанту необходимо было рассчитывать каждый маневр и полагаться исключительно на себя, а не на так называемую «удачу».  
После объявления поединка каким-то чудаковатым ринг-анонсером с длиннющими дредами чуть ли не до пупа, Ренджи ожидал услышать какую-нибудь музыкальную композицию, наподобие таких под которую выходил Костя Цзю или знаменитый в прошлом спортсмен Бату Хасиков, однако зазвучала какая-то странная, смутно узнаваемая популярная национальная мелодия.  
«Танец Зорбы?» - удивился кто-то из толпы сопровождающих на выход.  
«Зейбекико», - авторитетно заявил затесавшийся среди секундантов, тренерского состава и медицинских работников Юмичика. Офицер где-то раздобыл даже официальный бейджик на котором был обозначен его неофициальный статус «массажист».  
Какой-то долговязый и горбоносый мужик в форме греческого военнослужащего без опознавательных знаков, в пилотке и тяжелых тупоносых ботинках, долго и разнообразно приседал вокруг несколько более габаритной, но довольно приятной на вид, греческой певицы Харис Алексиу.  
А затем, то самое ожидаемое и будоражащее нервы ритмичное завывание музыкального синтезатора, сбивающийся перестук ритм-секции в котором чудится механический лязг когтей и клацанье металлических челюстей Механического Пса из «451 по Фаренгейту» Брэдбери.  
Его противник из ДА-5 обошелся без музыкальной поддержки, впрочем, где-то спустя полторы минуты после его появления на площадке какой-то экспрессивный маньяк для разогрева публики врубил зажигательную мексиканскую композицию El Cascabel в исполнении целого оркестра Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán.  
Парень из ДА только усмехнулся. Его настырный коллега по спецгруппе ДА Шарк дорвался-таки до музыкального оформления поединка.  
Впрочем, ему-то было все равно, под какую музыку выступать. Практичнее было бы вообще обойтись по-тихому, подобраться сзади и в лучших традициях разведки тихо свернуть шею …  
«Да, - подумалось Такео,- что-то в последнее время я стал каким-то чересчур раздражительным и кровожадным».  
Особенного значения этот поединок для него не имел.  
Очередное показательное выступление, правда, для лидера группы, Кранца, это было что-то вроде имиджевого мероприятия, некий маркетинговый ход, так что необходимо было произвести благоприятное впечатление.  
Такео обозначил дистанцию серией джебов и парой удачно зашедших внутренних лоу-киков.  
Так, чтобы проверить реакцию своего соперника.  
Парень из Готея-13 что-то темнил и предпочитал уклоняться от его атак, выжидая удобный момент для нападения.  
Что ж, проверим боевые навыки этого хваленого самурая.

Со скоростью у псевдояпонца по имени Такео было весьма неплохо, иногда Ренджи казалось, что он превосходил даже уровень «четверки» Эспады.  
Впрочем, помимо скорости важна еще и мощь.  
Словно в ответ на эти обрывки мыслей парень из ДА внезапно ворвался на ближнюю дистанцию и  
уклонившись от встречного прямого удара нырком смачно впечатал кулак в открывшуюся левую скулу Ренджи.  
Голову Ренджи откинуло на несколько сантиметров в сторону, на мгновение показалось, что как будто он врезался в железобетонную стену.  
Лейтенанта качнуло назад, вспомнились давешние тренировки с Иккаку и еще более травматичные, но давние по времени столкновения с капитаном 11 отряда, Зараки Кенпачи.  
Он же не знал, что этот тихоня снайпер, как ответственный военнослужащий каждый день делает утреннюю зарядку, отжимается с собственным весом, или, если времени ни на что не хватает, на худой конец занимается каждодневной переноской тяжестей в виде объемистого футляра со своей любимой крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовкой.  
И это помимо выполнения боевых заданий, чего за представителями отряда Готей-13 давненько уже не наблюдалось.

Как бы ненароком «дэашник» продемонстрировал еще и отличную технику боя ногами. Отличительной особенностью удара ногой в савате является то, какой поверхностью наносится сам удар.  
Круговой удар фуэтэ, выполненный носком стопы в область солнечного сплетения оказался для Ренджи неприятной неожиданностью.  
Впрочем, для бывшего обитателя не самых благополучных кварталов Руконгая, это не было деморализующим потрясением.  
Ренджи будто настоящая собака встряхнулся, потряс головой, прочищая мозги.  
Пропустил удар локтем с разворота и осторожно подтер выступившую из рассечения юшку.  
Исхитрился провести собственную атаку и нанес несколько удачных ударов через руку, при этом получив «ответку», но это уже неважно.  
Парень был очень быстр, и Ренджи следовало действовать либо напролом, либо несколько тоньше, хитрее.  
На трибунах засвистели подбадривая бойцов и видимо в поддержку представителя отрядов «шинигами» зазвучала тягучая и зловещая тема Широ Сагису, «Battle Ignition».  
У Ренджи понемногу стал вырисовываться новый тактический план на бой, что если поработать в манере кубинского тяжеловеса Луиса Ортиса?  
Легкие пружинистые шаги, подшагивания и быстрые подготовительные джебы одноименной рукой.  
А среди них прячется еще один, а затем еще, сильнее, акцентированнее и мощнее.

Такео заметил перемену в противнике, недовольно прищурил глаза и ускорился где-то до 75% своих возможностей.  
Парень ему в принципе ничего не сделал и было бы глупо его калечить только из-за того, что необходимо было выполнить приказание Кранца. Бегать по стенам ему не разрешили, так что приходилось ограничиваться прыжками с места. Если держаться на дальнем расстоянии, то можно эффектно использовать технику капоэйры – красиво и зрелищно, к тому же отвлекает внимание соперника от коротких и быстрых ударов локтями при кратковременном сближении.  
Для разнообразия снайпер пару завязался в возне на ближней дистанции, в этот момент организаторы, при активной поддержке Тао, решили подбодрить его композицией «Ярость» авторства меланхолично настроенного шведа Мальмстина.

Что Ренджи считал своим недостатком, а иногда, впрочем, и специальным тактическим отвлекающим маневром, так это не умение держать язык за зубами.  
Особенно если ему крепко доставалось от противника. Тогда в Ренджи точно вселялся дьявол. Ну, или демон средней руки, вроде духа царя обезьян Ханумана.  
Ренджи язвил, едко комментировал действия противника и собственные ошибки и промахи.  
Кучики всегда от него доставалась отборная порция руконгайских ругательств.  
Абараи таким образом, размышляя вслух, словно бы успокаивал сам себя, одновременно выводя из терпения своего оппонента. Не хотелось бы выглядеть копией Тайсона Фьюри, но так или иначе эта особенность его характера всегда проявлялась в критических ситуациях.  
На его теперешнего противника эта оборонительная тактика не оказывала ни малейшего влияния.  
Снайпер был глух и нем ко всем попыткам завязать разговор, ведь на нем многие годы оттачивал свое мастерство риторики и убеждения хакер Тао.  
Но разговоры разговорами, а между тем, Ренджи показал, что он тоже умеет наносить удары. И теми же локтями, и коленями. Не хватало еще нанести удар головой.  
Тогда бы зрители точно были бы в восторге.  
Разница была в том, что в основном Ренджи приходилось спарринговать с местными каратистами, таеквондистами и прочими представителями азиатских единоборств.  
Такео же практиковал даже не европейские боксерские стили, а некую смесь капоэйры, савата, рукопашного армейского боя, приправленную приемами, заимствованными из ушу, муай-тай и силата.  
Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы отбивать себе голень, нанося лоу-кик по опорной ноге Ренджи, парень из ДА вывел Абараи из равновесия и сделал простую, но эффективную подсечку.  
Ренджи повалился немного набок и на спину, а его противник уже оказался сверху, в позиции сначала «сайд-мант», а затем и «маунт». Несколько добивающих ударов локтем и у Ренджи поплыло перед глазами.  
Кто-то из великих писателей, любителей бокса говорил, что нокаут – это совсем не больно, просто отключаешься на время и все.  
Но до чего же обидно.  
Пока Абараи приводили в чувство, хватило всего лишь начальственного строгого окрика капитана, подоспела скорая медицинская помощь в лице заботливого Аясегавы.  
Потом в поле зрения нарисовался переживающий за Абараи, словно это он потерпел поражение, Мадараме Иккаку.  
Где-то на заднем плане маячил как всегда хмурый и неразговорчивый Хисаги.  
Общими усилиями лейтенанта водрузили на спотыкающиеся от слабости ноги.  
Ренджи даже сумел выдавить из себя приветственную улыбку.  
Объявление победителя проходило под аккомпанемент футуристической музыки Вангелиса из красивого старого фильма «Blade Runner».  
Как и ожидалось, капитан Кучики вежливо произнес ободряющие слова, но таким убийственно ледяным тоном, что захотелось немедленно сгинуть от стыда под землю.  
Зато групповое фото сделанное на память какими-то организаторами трансляций вышло на славу.  
Особенно выделялась живописная парочка в центре.  
Абараи Ренджи с распущенными темно-бордовыми волосами в обнимку с гранатово-длинноволосым Такео на фоне остальной мелкоты смотрелись этакими сказочными, почти что былинными богатырями, и казались родными братьями.  
Симметрично расположенные гематомы на левой и правой стороне лица Ренджи почти не портили его мужественной внешности, даже наоборот, гармонично дополняли воинственные татуировки на лбу, над бровями.  
Зато он воспользовался представившимся шансом и немедленно осуществил свою давнюю мечту: сделал предложение руки и сердца прямо с места проведения поединка, на камеру.  
Капитан Кучики Бьякуя сделал недовольное лицо и фыркнул от таких не аристократичных манер.  
Мог бы и поддержать своего будущего, в общем, почти состоявшегося зятя.  
Хитрый расчетливый Ренджи знал стопроцентный секрет, при таком количестве свидетелей Кучики-младшей от свадьбы точно не отвертеться.

 

14.01.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фильм «Евдокия» 1971 https://youtu.be/z1cfln_sV44
> 
> Haris Alexiou - Zeibekiko of Evdokia https://youtu.be/eKyHr3VdE24
> 
> Ринг-анонсер Дэвид Диаманте https://youtu.be/QdLYk62zKxw
> 
> El Cascabel - Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán https://youtu.be/kyv4C9bQkQM
> 
> Mark Boals - Fury (Malmsteen cover) https://youtu.be/nnJ9bDKVYTU
> 
> Vangelis - Blade Runner (End Titles) https://youtu.be/qgz6jFxMpyk

**Author's Note:**

> поединок Ренджи vs Такео
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86068420.jpg


End file.
